moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Bryant Garrett
|Row 3 title = Spells:|Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Faith:|Row 4 info = Church of the Holy Light |Row 5 title = Alignment:|Row 5 info = Chaotic Good|Row 6 title = Affiliations:|Row 6 info = * 7th Legion Kingdoms * Kingdom of Lordaeron ** Lordaeron Army * Kingdom of Stormwind ** Stormwind Army Church of the Holy Light }} |Row 7 title = Titles & Monikers:|Row 7 info = |Row 8 title = Relatives:|Row 8 info = Harvey Garrett (Father) Sandra Garrett (Mother) Dalren Lightstrider (Half Brother) Varis Antrican (Lover-Not-Lover) |Row 9 title = Friends & Allies|Row 9 info = N/A|Row 10 title = Age: Status:|Row 10 info = 44 Alive|Allegiance = |Branch = 7th Legion |Service = |Rank = Captain|Unit = 100 Soldiers|Commands = Captain of the Alliance Vanguard|Battles = |imagewidth = 300|Awards = }} Summery Bryant Garrett (Born September 13 -12 BDP, Stratholme)' '''''is the last surviving member of House Garrett and the eldest son of Harvey Garrett. Bryant began his extensive military career during the Second War where he aided the wounded during the Battle of Hillsbrad. He later assisted refugees during the Third War and fought on numerous occasions against the Forsaken for control over the Hillsbrad Foothills in the Alliance-Horde Cold War. Bryant later joined the Alliance Vanguard and 7th Legion in Northrend to fight the Scourge Armies. Much of his life after the Third War has been struck with guilt around his inability to save many of the Lordaeranian inhabitants from the Scourge. Due to this remorse Bryant often attempts to sacrifice himself to save others, however death has not yet caught him. The majority of his recent service, including the Blood War was in Northrend. After the Blood War's conclusion, Garrett received a letter beckoning him back to Lordaeron. Once he returned he joined the Silver Inquisition, and has found his purpose since. History Youth WIP Second War WIP Peace Times WIP Third War WIP Scarlet Crusade WIP Service in Southshore WIP Expedition to Northrend WIP Third Invasion of the Burning Legion WIP Blood War WIP Joining the Silver Inquisition WIP Quotes "If all you do is watch idly instead of serving your people, you're a cretin. Doesn't matter if you're in rags or riches." "I fight for the Alliance because I fight for the people. Last time I checked the Horde was too busy murdering them." "Lead by merit, not by birth." "The dark looks darkest in the dark." "Wrath ensures we are not meek." "Luckily for us, greed can be used to broker peace with any adversary willing to listen." "When pride is earned it can bolster one's resolve." "Envy is a motivation for self improvement when used correctly." "Lust? How is that evil? Its simply a natural function." "The only true crime of the light is sloth. If we remain lethargic nothing will change here." Trivia * Bryant sometimes jokes that his humor is as dry as the Barrens and as crusty as week old bread. * He is well-regarded for his young looks despite his age. * He believes in the balance of light and shadow magic. * Bryant secretly adores dogs despite his stern exterior around them. * His favorite unicorn breed is the Wild Sylvion. * His favorite color is aqua. * Bryant shamefully enjoys the taste of saltwater, although he forces himself not to indulge. Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Priests Category:Warriors